Existing systems for high volume data processing require multiple channels and multiple applications running in order to complete the processing stages of electronic data. However, these systems require middleware for transferring and holding data between application processes, and therefore these systems have high memory, processing resource, and time requirements. Furthermore, due to the intricacies of data staging and complex application processing, tracking the processing stages of electronic data as the data are being processed by numerous applications and determining the status and content of the data is not feasible. Therefore, a need exists for novel network architectures that enable real-time determination and tracking of processing events associated with electronic data, while reducing the time, memory and processing requirements.